


Sugar Sugar

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “It’s two sugars, right?”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sugar Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



“Are you sure you’re okay?” Robbie, for the thousandth time, asked. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jemma replied, for the thousandth time. “This is hardly the first time I've ever been hurt on the job, Reyes,” She could recall a detail she had taken with Bobbi that very nearly ended in some lost fingers. “I’ll be fine, I just need to sit down.” 

“Let me at least get you an ice pack,” He mumbled. Jemma nodded her agreement as she sunk onto his couch, even though the movement made her slightly dizzy.

“And some tea!” She called after him, gently prodding the sore spot on her temple. 

“Two sugars, right?”

“Yes, thank you.”

As she waited for him to come back with her tea and ice pack, she let her thoughts wander to earlier this morning. She just didn’t understand it. In her research into Robbie, she didn’t find anything to suggest exactly what he’d done to draw the ire of Fifth Street Locos as he had. Death threats, drive by shootings, and this morning jumping him in a parking lot on his way to work. 

Luckily, she had been with him. Unluckily, she got hit pretty hard by something and blacked out soon after engaging. She didn’t remember anything, only the smell of smoke and him driving her to the nearest hospital.

“Here you are,” Robbie said, coming out of the kitchen, hands full. He handed the ice pack first, before setting her tea on the coffee table.

“Thank you,” She smiled, nearly sighing in relief as she placed the ice pack on her forehead. 

Robbie sat down next to her, watching her with worry in his gaze. She had to admit, having him fret over her was kind of sweet.

“Do you remember anything?” He asked. At her look, he elaborated. “After getting knocked out?”

Jemma shook her head, “Just you driving me to the hospital.” She frowned. “Why did I say something?”

Robbie opened his mouth to reply, before he was cut off by the shrill sound of his ringtone. Specifically, the personal ringtone he had selected for Daisy. 

He made a face, “I gotta take this, she probably wants to yell at me for getting into another Loco fight.”

She watched him as he stood up, walking towards his room in the trailer so he could talk privately. Idly, Jemma sipped her tea, and wondered why the look on Robbie's face when he told her she didn’t remember anything was something akin to relief.


End file.
